Avar
Mysterious in the extreme, the Avar are an oddity among the known species of the galaxy. Incapable of entering into treaties as a whole given their lack of a government, the Avar are noted travellers and wanderers. While they have something of a reputation as seers, they are definitely not mystics, and most eschew any mystique applied to their species, preferring to appear down-to-earth and worldly, rather than aloof and cryptic. Avar history is equally difficult to nail down. Unarguably ancient due to their knowledge of some high technology, the Avar are apparently unaware of anything but the broadest details of their origins. Avar parents tell their young that their species originated on a predominantly water-world thus explaining their somewhat amphibious nature and comfort in humid, moist environments. Beyond that, not a lot else is important, claim the parents, and most young are encouraged to strike out on their own. With no homeworld to speak of (literally as well as figuratively – if there is an Avar homeworld the Avar themselves are either unaware of it, or exceptionally good at keeping the truth from others). History Origins The oldest records of the existence of the Avar exist among the Vereen, one of the oldest spacefaring species. Descriptions of Avar craft and technology of that period indicate that the species had obviously been travelling the stars for quite some time, and with a remarkable degree of ease. Initial efforts by the Vereen to establish contact with the Avar as a species netted little in the way of progress and an almost condescending confusion amongst those Avar contacted. There have been a number of theories expounded by differing species as to the reasons for the lack of an Avar homeworld. One such theory posits that the Avar are an ancient species now in a so-called “post-civilisation” stage, where each individual is fully capable of seeing to his or her own interests and can map their own path. As a result, an Avar homeworld is no longer necessary, and while there may be an Avar world out there that is, by definition, their homeworld, it’s not regarded as such by the Avar themselves. Other, more scurrilous, theories suggest that the Avar may have destroyed their homeworld in some manner of war and were forced to leave, and the kind of attitude that they exhibit now is the result of a conscious effort to conceal such an embarrassment. Almost blending the two, some note the precognitive powers of some of the more powerful Avar and speculate that the Avar homeworld suffered some manner of cataclysm (natural or otherwise) and that, foreseeing this, the Avar fled en masse, leaving their ancestral home behind. Not surprisingly, the Avar don’t speculate on such theories themselves, but do seem surprisingly tolerant. Current Events If the Avar were affected by the data-Eclipse, they’re not telling, and they don’t seem to be to any great extent. There are tales, however, that emerged from the colonies not long after networks were restored, that many Avar leant a hand in efforts to normalise life in isolation, some even using their precognitive abilities to forewarn of other tragedies that some colonies may not have been able to manage without prior warning. Such efforts have largely given the Avar some measure of status on these worlds, though few of the species are quick to capitalise on such attitudes, and some content to go about their lives as they see fit. Culture Technology In general, an Avar is comfortable using any technology that is present in its environment and there are few examples of Avar technological capability. There have been, on occasion, Avar craft within other species’ territories and most seem to use some form of reactionless drive using some manner of advanced technology. Unfortunately for interested governments, security provisions seem to be at least as advanced, and none have been able to access its secrets. Fortunately for these governments, such provisions also seem not to be lethal, though often provide a painful lesson in respect for privacy. Of most interest to most species is the great spaceship known only as the Observatory. The largest concentration of Avar known to exist, this vessel is of their own construction and has never made a visit to a planet within the territory of known species (though it has been seen in orbit around planets in the process of being scouted). The ability for the Observatory to travel relatively quickly leads many species to conclude that the Avar have some manner of FTL travel that doesn’t rely on jump-gates, a secret that many species would pay for dearly. Society Many individuals in the galaxy will only meet one or two Avar in their lifetimes, so the intricacies of Avar society don’t really enter the picture for most. Over the years, however, some information has been gathered together. The Avar ostensibly all have some manner of precognitive and extra-sensory ability, though some explore this ability to greater heights, or perhaps are born with great aptitude. These individuals go on to form Septs, collective groupings based around interpreting their visions and/or way of life, leading their lives in similar ways. These Septs, while vaguely similar to families are, in reality, far looser, with some individuals not keeping in contact for decades at a time while they travel, yet the Sept association remains. These Septs seem to be divided into three separate, though not necessarily exclusive Camps, one each focussed on past, present, and future. Each Camp argues the extent to which consideration of a particular section of time should play in how one leads one’s life, and there are extremes within each camp. Those Septs focusing on the past generally form settlements on distant worlds, though many are often travellers, curious about the histories of other species, the more powerful often using their abilities to project their consciousness further backward in time in order to see what has happened before (and whether it matches established record). The Camp focused on the present is primarily the group that most individuals will meet, and are reasonable for most of the Avar’s reputation as hedonists and flighty travellers. These Avar believe that focusing on the past leads one to inaction out of obsession, and that focusing on the future leads one to inaction out of paranoia and fear. Instead, these Avar focus their abilities on objects, people and places, capturing the essence of places and living for the moment, giving them a colourful reputation. The last Camp, that focused on the future, is the group of Septs that control the Observatory. From this location they project their consciousnesses into the far future, seeking to learn more about the direction of the galaxy and, some say, meddling where appropriate. It is these Avar that most governments distrust most of all, and the arrival of one on a world is usually (justifiably) call for alarm. Most never leave the Observatory, however, instead relying on agents with some manner of precognitive ability from other species that have been “invited” aboard the Observatory and apparently had revealed some manner of great truth. External Relations While the Avar don’t have a collective government as a whole, it should be noted that many Avar reach a common conclusion about a particular body or species. Not necessarily external relations, this could be regarded as a “common attitude” amongst the Avar, though this is usually informed by individual experiences. The Conclave Most Avar regard the Conclave as a good idea, and seem keen to see it proceed. This usually results in paranoia from other species. Why agree with the Conclave, but not join? What do they know that we don’t? And so forth. Most Avar push for great communication and cooperation, however, but don’t really seem too keen on explaining why, some claim to not have a reason beyond fostering simple good relations. The Vereen As the species within the current galactic makeup to first encounter the Avar, the Vereen are typically regarded by the Avar as old news, though not without a hint of whimsy. Behind closed doors, some Avar prop up Vereen that have become disenchanted with the current state of galactic politics, further motivating them, and generally regarding them as old friends. This usually serves to further frustrate Vereen attempts to understand the Avar, given that such prolonged contact rarely yields more answers on the truth surrounding the Avar. The Thuul As far as any can tell, the Avar generally treat the Jag and Pon Thuul much the same, though there is growing sensation that they are more interested in the Pon Thuul and their advances in science. Some suggest that these Avar have a plan for the Pon Thuul, but others note that there’s a certain amount of infatuation between the Avar and this die-hard researchers that could possibly be put down to a simple respect. The Ravoll Many of the older Avar seem to have a deep sympathy for the Ravoll, ostensibly because they are aware of their past, but there is also a sense almost of a shared turmoil. In some ways, the Avar treat the Ravoll as kin, despite the fact that the two species come from radically different worlds. While this attitude doesn’t often extend to outright assistance, the Avar tend to be quick when assistance is absolutely necessary. The Essek Many Avar are simply sceptical of the Essek religion, though are far from any form of hostility. The attitude of these Avar is that the Essek “god” is simply a powerful being and shouldn’t really be masquerading as a god, even for what may seem like legitimate reasons. Most of these same Avar, however, are sensible enough not to poke the bear, though there have been occasions when serious (occasionally drunken) arguments have boiled over into outright hostility. The Froan While contact between Froan and Avar doesn’t got back that far (at least, not as far as the Froan and the Vereen), they are generally well-disposed to the species as a whole. Respecting the level to which the Froan don’t like to make waves and general just get on with whatever they’re doing, the Avar often have good relationships with individual Froan. That’s not to say, however, that they’re particularly keen on what they see as their manipulative government. The Terran Republic Many Avar regard it as a shame that humanity met other species in its current form, but hold high hopes for its future (or simply know something and aren’t telling). There is some measure of interest from the Avar in the Republic, though this seems to be centred predominantly amongst the lo-gen strata of society, psionic talents in particular – a number of which end up being Invited to the Observatory, much to the consternation of the higher-ups within the Republic. The Free Terran Systems Those Avar most in contact with the internal workings of humanity held high hopes for the FTS, but many describe disappointment as what they see as much the same but in different clothing. They do regard the more accepting approach other species as marginally better, however, though usually are as quick to point out faults with the FTS as they are with the Republic. Psionic Abilities With the entire species of the Avar precognitive in some way or another (though usually in the sense of highly developed intuition), psionics is seen as a part of everyday life. Their societal system of Septs, however, betrays the central role that visions gained from their abilities influences how they conduct themselves, and their society is, in one way or another, solely focused around these abilities. With everyone in some way or another possessed of such abilities, the Avar generally don’t bat an eyelid (well, one set anyway) at psionic talent unless an individual demonstrates significant aptitude, at which point they wait and see if anything insightful comes out of their mouth. If not, they are generally ignored as anything special until something does. Category:Pages needing work Category:Governments Outside the Conclave Category:Species of Eclipse